


Gregarious

by notjustmom



Series: Epiphany [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson is back home early from her sister's, and has a wee chat with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gregarious

John shuffled into the kitchen, looking for his mug, and hoping there was milk in the frid-

"What the fuc- Mrs. Hudson?" He almost jumped out of his skin, until he realised it was their landlady. He closed his eyes and hoped she wasn't going to be as gregarious as she usually was prone to be.

"Language, Dr. Watson."

"John, please, call me John?"

"John, yes. Hmm. I was just bringing you up a pint of milk, since I've been away, and I naturally assumed, correctly, I may say, that you are currently out?"

"Thank you, but I thought you weren't due home until, toni- oh, Mrs. Hudson, if you uhm, heard anything last night, I do abjectly apologise on behalf of myself and - "

"Sherlock, yes, I did note the two rather male voices, well into this morning -"

"I am so, so sorry, we assumed, and uhm -"

"Yes, I do remember the first days...ah, good morning, Sherlock. I was just bringing up milk for John's tea and was congratu-"

"You weren't due back until -"

"Yeah, we've already beaten that horse-"

"I'm thinking of getting you boys one of those newer 'quiet' mattresses, and I'm guessing you'd prefer the King size?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." They sang in unison as they guided her gently out of their flat and locked, chained and bolted the door behind her.

"We've got to remember to lock the door from now on, you never know who will wander in."

"Tea?" John murmured as he trapped Sherlock against the door.

"Later, please?" He slid his hands beneath John's robe.

"Since you said please, just remember to lower your voice, yeah?"

"That wasn't me."

"Oh yes, yes, it was."

"You were the one who couldn't stop screeching like a hyena-"

"Shhh, it's still early."

"I-"

"I know, me too, me too."


End file.
